In recent years, additive manufacturing and 3D printing techniques have grown in popularity as the technology of forming objects with sequential layers has matured and become widely accessible. In particular, it may now be possible for laser-based methods, such as selective laser melting (SLM) and selective laser sintering (SLS), to supplant traditional techniques for manufacturing industrial-grade objects, such as casting and machining. However, numerous obstacles remain. For example, conventional additive manufacturing methods are typically unable to create objects as quickly, or that are as reliable in their finished state, as their traditionally-manufactured counterparts. Furthermore, the created objects often do not have superior precision detail or feature resolution. Accordingly, a need remains for innovation directed to solving the problems and drawbacks associated with conventional additive manufacturing apparatus and methods.